La Source Magique
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Londres, XIXe : la vie paraît monotone à nos voyageurs, alors que la plume de ce monde se fait désirer. La rencontre avec un illusionniste de cabaret excentrique les mènera vers une dimension inattendue...
1. Chapitre 1 : Introduction

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Cette histoire est ma première "tentative" de fics en dehors du monde de Harry Potter... Autant dire que je sors des "sentiers balisés"... Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Tsubasa (et Clamp d'une manière générale, mais pour l'instant uniquement sur nos voyageurs interdimensionnels préférés !)._

_Note : je tiens à vous prévenir que ma vitesse d'écriture est très variable. J'ai des périodes fastes et des moments de page blanche dépressifs... Néanmoins, je finis à chaque fois par updater ! Faut pas désespérer, la suite de mes fics arrive toujours... (avec plus ou moins de retard, c'est tout...)_

_Maintenant la fic proprement dite : je l'ai mise en K+, car au point où j'en suis, elle ne nécessite pas un T. Cela dit, le rating est susceptible de monter par la suite. Je ne tiens pas en compte le dernier tome sorti en français (à cette heure, le tome 13) : à ce propos, j'avais commencé mon histoire avant sa sortie (donc toute ressemblance éloignée avec le monde de Rekord est purement fortuite : pouvais pas savoir que les Clamp s'inspiraient de Londres...). Je ne prends donc pas non plus en compte tous les événements déprimants qui suivent ("déprimants", car du peu que j'en sais, du tome 16 à 19, ça commence à ressembler à du X 1999, d'après les dires d'une copine... Ah ! Vivement que ça sorte en français !! ;-p)_

_Je termine mon laïus sur les personnages : j'ai un faible pour Fye... (et Kuro-toutou, cela va de soi... l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, non ?)_

_En espérant que ce début vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction à _Londres_**

«Gardez la monnaie, je vous en prie !

«- Oh, merci, monsieur ! Permettez en retour que j'offre à votre charmante sœur un de ces muffins !»

Sakura rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en acceptant le gâteau : elle s'inclina devant Mrs Melkinson, la boulangère, dont le vaste visage se fendit d'une mimique maternelle. Tenant le petit paquet à deux mains, la jeune fille se retrouva dehors sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se tourna vers Fye, qui ajustait sous son bras un pain blanc et deux tourtes à la viande.

«Je n'aurai pas dû accepter ?»

La magicien esquissa un de ses doux sourires et fit un clin d'œil indulgent à la timide princesse ; Sakura avait en effet un défaut partiellement imputable à sa perte de mémoire : elle se posait trop de questions.

«Mrs Melkinson nous connaît bien maintenant et elle t'apprécie, _petite sœur_ ! C'est un don que tu possèdes : l'aura que ton âme distille fait que les gens ne peuvent que t'aimer… Même «le grognon» fond devant toi !»

Ce petit discours eut l'effet de renforcer la rougeur sur les joues de Sakura, qui serra un peu plus le gâteau contre elle : «Tu es vraiment très gentil, Fye… Mais ce don ne fonctionne pas sur tout le monde…

«- Si tu penses aux personnes qui ont dispersé ta mémoire, au final elles n'ont pas réussi à te dépouiller de ton âme… C'est ça, ton vrai trésor… Même si tu devais ne pas retrouver toutes tes plumes… Tu as bien compris ?

«- Je crois, oui.» Elle lui fit un grand sourire : «Merci Fye ! … Mais je ne sais quand même pas si je devais accepter ou non ce gâteau…»

La prenant par le coude de sa main libre, Fye l'entraîna sur le trottoir bondé en cet fin d'après-midi : les ouvriers les plus chanceux rentraient chez eux, quand d'autres partaient entamer leur travail de nuit ; quelques messieurs de la city prenaient les raccourcis vers les grands boulevards, mais la plupart retournait dans leurs foyers en cabs ; les marchands de rue restaient actifs, et Fye acheta deux petits bouquets à une minuscule vendeuse, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de plaisir à la vue des deux pièces de 1 shilling qui tombèrent dans sa main.

Offrant un des bouquets à Sakura, Fye lui glissa à l'oreille : «Si tu ne veux pas de ton gâteau, je suis sûr que Mokona n'en fera qu'une bouchée !»

La jeune fille étouffa un rire dans ses fleurs. Soudain, Fye l'entraîna vers une autre boutique : «Une dernière course, l'informa-t-il. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !»

-------------

«Bonjour, _papa_ ! On est rentré !!

«- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!!»

Le cri revanchard provenait de l'étage, où le malheureux Kurogané gisait littéralement dans son lit. Une boule de poils blancs dévala l'escalier pour se pendre au cou du magicien : «Kurogané a crié toute la journée sur le pauvre Mokona ! se plaignit la petite créature avec une indignation feinte. Kurogané est très «grognon» quand il ne peut pas bouger !

«- Qui est «grognon» ? explosa la voix au dessus de leurs têtes. Attends un peu, la «chose», tu ne perds rien pour attendre !!

«- Je crois que je ferai bien d'aller le «divertir», proposa Fye en chargeant Mokona de leurs victuailles. J'ai un cadeau pour lui ! ajouta-t-il en brandissant le deuxième petit bouquet.»

-------------

Cela faisait pratiquement trois semaines qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce nouveau monde appelé _Londres_. Ici, tout le monde semblait n'avoir que trois mots à la bouche : temps, progrès et monnaie. Les journaux ne parlaient que de «révolution industrielle», de «cours de la bourse», du «libre-échange de Chamberlain». Un certain Oscar Wilde défrayait la chronique, condamné aux travaux forcés. Quant aux publications d'un dénommé Sigmund Freud, elles suscitaient de vives réactions et des levées de boucliers dans les revues savantes.

Ce monde semblait en proie à la frénésie que procurent la soif du savoir et la peur qu'elle génère. Mais dans le fond même de la société, rien ne changeait : il y avait toujours les riches et les pauvres, les vainqueurs et les désespérés, les «civilisés» et les «outlaws»…

Habitués à s'adapter rapidement à chaque nouvelle arrivée dans un monde souvent à l'opposé du précédent, nos voyageurs interdimensionnels étaient parvenus à s'y faire une place. Louant un «duplex» dans un quartier modeste, mais correct, ils subvenaient aux frais grâce aux petits boulots qu'ils s'étaient trouvés : Shaolan tenait la place d'un commis chez un épicier, Sakura était serveuse le midi dans un restaurant faisant salon de thé et parfois assistait Fye, qui se produisait en tant qu'illusionniste dans des théâtres et des cabarets. Tous leurs emplois ne les éloignaient que rarement de leur domicile et donc de Mokona, n'éprouvant ainsi aucun problème de traduction. Seul Kurogané ne travaillait pas, cloué au lit par une jambe brisée en de multiples fractures, souvenirs du monde précédant. L'humiliation de s'être blessé se doublait de la frustration rageuse de se sentir inutile, ce qui n'améliorait en rien son caractère naturellement ronchon et bouillonnant. De plus, forcé de passer ses journées avec pour seule compagnie un Mokona plus malicieux que jamais, il sentait qu'il allait littéralement «péter un câble».

-------------

Rentrant en coup de vent, Shaolan se débarrassa de son manteau : dehors, une pluie fine menaçait de tomber drue avant peu. Il fut accueilli par une Sakura resplendissante aux joues roses, qui l'embrassa furtivement avant de lui tendre un petit paquet : «Mrs Melkinson, la boulangère, m'a donné ça tout à l'heure. C'est pour toi !»

Shaolan dégagea le muffin de son papier : «On partagera au dessert, dit-il simplement en la remerciant d'un sourire.

«- Hé ! Mokona aussi voudra un morceau ! fit ledit Mokona en sautant comme une puce autour des deux jeunes gens.»

A l'étage, Fye venait d'entrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le ninja convalescent. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un hurlement se fit entendre, «DEHORS !!!», et le magicien redescendit tranquillement les escaliers, l'air le plus satisfait du monde.

«Kuro-chan a apprécié mon bouquet ! fit-il avec un regard espiègle pour Sakura.»

-------------

Grommelant pour lui-même, bras croisés et les épaules enfoncées dans son oreiller, Kurogané broyait du noir, ce qui était un euphémisme indulgent. De plus, ce soir-là, la pluie au dehors et les effluves humides qu'elle dégageait ravivaient la douleur dans sa jambe gauche, qui était immobilisée jusqu'à la hanche. Il n'était donc vraiment pas d'humeur.

Contemplant le vide un long moment, son regard se posa sur son lit jonché de journaux illustrés et d'exemplaires du _Strand Magazine_, seuls équivalents du _Maganya_ dégottés dans ce monde. Ne comprenant pas l'écriture, il se contentait des rares images et s'ennuyait comme un rat mort la plupart du temps. Etouffant un soupir, ses yeux dérivèrent vers le bouquet déposé par Fye sur son chevet : un mouvement de colère faillit lui faire valser le vase à terre, mais il se retint. Il ignorait si le magicien se moquait de lui en lui offrant _ça_ ou s'il faisait de réels efforts, maladroits et tordus, pour lui remonter le moral…

_En parlant du loup_… Il entendit un sifflotement un peu nasillard, soit totalement raté, monter vers lui et, l'instant d'après, Fye pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, un plateau dans les bras et une bouteille coincée sous le coude : «J'ai laissé les gamins en tête en tête avec leur muffin ; Mokona tient la chandelle dans l'espoir d'en gagner un bout !» Il déposa le plateau sur les genoux de Kurogané, prit sa propre assiette en s'installant au bord du lit, avant d'exhiber la bouteille qu'il avait apportée : «J'ai acheté ceci sur le chemin du retour ! A défaut de saké, tu devrais quand même apprécier : le marchand m'a certifié que c'était assez fort… Ca s'appelle «whisky»…

«- Passe !» Sans attendre, le ninja la lui arracha des mains et s'en avala une gorgée : «Alors ? s'enquit Fye.

«- Pas mal.»

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence leur morceau de tourte à la viande, s'échangeant régulièrement la bouteille, qu'ils finirent en un rien de temps. Visant le goulot à sec, Fye commenta avec enthousiasme : «Hyuu ! Faudra que j'en rachète ! C'est fameux ! Miaou !» Kurogané leva les yeux d'exaspération en repoussant son assiette vide : «Arrête de miauler, débile !» Arborant une moue comique de chat fripon, le blond débarrassa leurs divers ustensiles sur une table et partit s'étendre sur son propre lit, parallèle à celui du blessé.

«Hé ! Tu ne travailles pas ce soir, _monsieur l'illusionniste_ ?

«- Non, mon nouveau contrat ne commence que demain au cabaret des «_Two Mermaids»_… A ce propos, je vais devoir emporter Mokona, car cela m'emmène un peu loin en ville ; sans lui, j'aurai du mal à me faire comprendre… Je compte sur l'aide de Sakura également…»

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien durant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Kurogané observa discrètement le visage de Fye, qui, comme d'habitude quand il regardait dans le vague, se ternissait avec des rides de tristesse et de lassitude.

«Je ne pensais pas que tu réutiliserais la magie, fit le ninja pour meubler le vide que le mutisme créait entre eux.

«- Je ne la réutilise pas, rétorqua doucement Fye avec son sourire de façade. J'use uniquement de «trucs» et de «tours». Comme n'importe quel autre «illusionniste» ici… Je suis simplement un peu plus… «habile» !

«- _Habile_, hein ?

«- De plus, la véritable magie ne semble pas exister dans ce monde, ajouta Fye. C'est perçu comme de la superstition… J'en ai parlé avec un de mes employeurs, qui m'a alors demandé en riant si je croyais aux fantômes… J'ai eu le malheur de répondre 'oui' et il m'a littéralement ri au nez…»

Kurogané continuait de scruter son visage pâle, dont le sourire s'était à nouveau enfui sans que le magicien ne s'en rende certainement compte. Dans ces moments-là, le ninja savait qu'une infime partie du _véritable_ Fye lui était découverte : il s'en réjouissait et s'en inquiétait pareillement. Cela attisait aussi son énervement, car dans ses périodes de mélancolie, le mage blond semblait toujours capituler : or ce genre d'attitude horripilait Kurogané.

Il s'apprêtait à le lui faire savoir, quand le magicien reprit la parole : «Tu crois aux fantômes, Kuro-kun ?» Faisant l'impasse sur le surnom, le ninja répondit sérieusement : «J'en ai vu _un_, … _une fois_… Je n'ai donc pas à y croire : je _sais_ qu'ils existent… Pourquoi ?

«- Tu en as peur ?» Kurogané fronça les sourcils, avec l'air plus que perplexe. Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation : «Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas peur de quelques revenants égarés… Ce genre d'esprit est inoffensif… Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il en haussant un peu le ton.

«- Parce que je n'en ai encore jamais vu… Et pourtant, il y en a un à ma poursuite…»

Kurogané soupira : _encore lui !_ Depuis le pays de Shara, il avait parfaitement saisi que le magicien était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cet Ashura : c'était lui que Fye fuyait de dimension en dimension, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais qui était-il réellement ?

Comme répondant à son interrogation muette, le magicien tourna la tête vers lui et murmura avec un large sourire résigné : «_Le Fantôme des Noëls Passés_…»

**(à suivre...)**

**

* * *

**

_J'ai hâte de connaître vos opinions sur cette mise en bouche ! Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite... A plus !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Représentation

_Oh là là ! ;-) M'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews pour un 1er chapitre !! Mer'chi beaucoup à tous : mais du coup, vous me mettez la barre très haut :o)_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ! Petite note : je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire (je corrigerai les fautes qui m'ont échappé plus tard...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Représentation aux _Two Mermaids_**

Avec une nonchalance désarmante qui faisait tout son charme, Fye exécutait le tour des anneaux chinois. Les cercles s'entrelaçaient à l'infini et se détachaient avec une apparente facilité : numéro classique mais qui amusait toujours efficacement le public. Fye achevait ses manipulations par un jeu d'apparition/métamorphose : rassemblant ses anneaux, il les recouvrait d'un foulard noir, plongeait le poing au milieu pour former une sorte de sac, puis lançait le tout en l'air. Au final, il rattrapait un chapeau haut-de-forme sous les bravos de ses spectateurs.

Posant le couvre-chef sur une table, il attendit ce soir-là que Sakura lui apportât d'autres accessoires : quand la princesse l'aidait dans son numéro, ils organisaient une petite mise en scène pour les allées et venues de la jeune fille. Tenant tous deux un grand voile, ils l'enroulèrent chacun autour de leurs mains, puis en déroulant ils firent apparaître quatre colombes. Sakura se laissa ensuite envelopper dedans et quand elle en sortit, son costume rose était devenu blanc.

Fye sourit en profitant un instant des applaudissements. Certes, rien de ce qu'il effectuait sur scène n'était de la vraie magie, mais ça le changeait agréablement d'être acclamé pour ses tours et ses «pirouettes». Il devait reconnaître cependant que ses représentations les plus appréciées tenaient beaucoup à la présence réjouissante de Sakura, qui actuellement arborait une mine écarlate en permanence. Fye avait repéré plusieurs jeunes hommes déjà venus pour le spectacle : ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour la rougissante demoiselle autour de qui tournaient tous les oiseaux qu'elle et Fye faisaient apparaître dans la soirée. Des colombes bien sûr, mais aussi des verdiers, des perruches et des moineaux duveteux.

Le magicien était ravi pour elle ; elle méritait cette admiration. Affectueusement, il lui passa une main furtive dans les cheveux, avant de soulever le chapeau. Il le tourna et le retourna plusieurs fois. Il se pencha ensuite vers les premiers rangs pour leur montrer qu'il était bien vide. Se redressant, il le tint devant lui, sourit de son air malicieux et extirpa du chapeau un lapin blanc. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Il tendit ensuite le chapeau à Sakura, qui à son tour en fit apparaître plusieurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte… _Mokona !_

Elle sursauta en tenant à bout de bras la coquine boule de poils, actuellement plus immobile qu'une peluche. Devant ce drôle de lapin, de petits rires fusèrent dans la salle, auquel se joignit Fye en prenant Mokona dans ses mains pour le montrer au public. Il le recouvrit alors d'un mouchoir et l'aplatit brusquement. Sakura fit un bond, surprise : mais Mokona n'avait rien, Mokona avait tout simplement disparu !

Le spectacle continua tranquillement, puis ils arrivèrent à leur final. Ils firent venir plusieurs personnes sur scène pour examiner une malle. Un vieil homme aux favoris fournis et grosses lunettes osa même plonger sa tête touffue à l'intérieur pour tout regarder sous toutes les coutures. Puis il lança un clin d'œil à Fye en retournant à sa place. Le magicien haussa les épaules.

Il se laissa attacher par Sakura, puis, poings liés, il entra dans la malle, que son assistante boucla par de multiples cadenas. Montant ensuite dessus, elle jeta en l'air une pluie de paillettes : le temps d'un clin d'œil, et à la place de la jeune fille se tenait Fye. Il accueillit avec une moue satisfaite les inévitables cris de stupeur du public, puis s'empressa de libérer Sakura enfermée et attachée à sa place dans la malle. Le rideau tomba sous les vivats des spectateurs debout.

----------

«Je te l'avais dit ! fit Fye en tendant à Sakura un énième billet d'admiration. Les gens ne peuvent que t'aimer !»

Le rouge aux joues de Sakura avait viré au cramoisi. Elle serait fort Mokona contre elle pour calmer ses battements de cœur : «Mokona a été très bien aussi ! entonna la petite créature. Mokona sait très bien imiter le lapin qui sort du chapeau !

«- Ca oui, farceur ! le gronda gentiment le magicien en se débarrassant de sa cape de scène. T'aurai pu prévenir : tu as fait une frousse bleue à la princesse !»

Tous les trois se reposaient dans leur loge, rassemblant leurs affaires, avant de rentrer chez eux. Quand le travail les emmenait loin de leur domicile pour la soirée, ils essayaient de jamais traîner après un spectacle pour éviter que Shaolan et Kurogané ne se sentissent trop seuls : sans Mokona auprès d'eux pour les traduire, ils ne devaient pas avoir grand-chose à se dire…

Cela faisait deux semaines - _déjà_ ! - que Fye exerçait aux _Two Mermaids_. Il rencontrait un joli succès, dont le patron du cabaret l'avait félicité récemment avec une augmentation de son salaire et une prolongation de ses représentations. Cet apport d'argent supplémentaire était salutaire, car la vie était étrangement chère et difficile dans ce monde. A la longue, chacun de nos voyageurs interdimensionnels sentaient que l'existence pouvait vite devenir pénible ici. Heureusement, pour quelques deniers symboliques, il était toujours possible de se nourrir de tourtes à la viande, mais ce n'était guère varié. Pour plusieurs raisons, ils avaient ainsi hâte de quitter ce monde, mais Mokona n'avait toujours pas repéré la moindre plume.

Une consolation les soulageait sur un point : Kurogané avait quitté ses bandages l'avant-veille. Bien que sa jambe soit encore faiblarde, il s'était aussitôt levé pour faire le tour de sa chambre. Le lendemain, il s'attaquait à l'escalier. Il boitait de manière manifeste, mais il serait définitivement sur pieds en quelques jours. Fye sourit pour lui-même en dénouant son nœud de cravate : il se sentait heureux depuis que Kurogané avait réussi à quitter son lit. Le ninja dépérissait à rester involontairement prostré et son caractère empirait de même. Il s'était montré incroyablement patient et docile au début des soins, au grand étonnement du magicien, mais il est vrai que sur la durée n'importe qui aurait commencé à craquer. Or Fye préférait son ninja en pleine forme : au moins, il culpabilisait moins à le taquiner !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la loge : «Cache Mokona ! souffla le mage à Sakura, qui rangea la créature dans la malle de spectacle avant de s'asseoir sur le couvercle.»

Fye ouvrit alors à un vieux monsieur, qui se révéla être celui monté plus tôt sur la scène pour examiner ladite malle. Il lança d'ailleurs un regard éloquent à Sakura assise dessus. Il se tourna vers le magicien en arborant un sourire aux dents inégales : «Cher confrère, commença-t-il en tendant la main. Je vous félicite pour votre spectacle ! En toute sincérité, vous ne brillez pas l'originalité de vos tours, mais vous êtes très rapide !»

Ne sachant pas trop si le vieillard se moquait de lui ou le félicitait réellement, Fye serra machinalement sa main d'un air perplexe : «_Confrère_ ? tenta-t-il.

«- Laissez-moi me présenter, fit l'autre d'un ton théâtral. Emile du Verboisseau ! Alias Jehan de Gennes. Alias le Grand Hermann. Alias le Duc de Pigalles… et à l'occasion de Paris même ! Je suis un natif de la Cour des Miracles vagabonde ! Anglais, français, italien, tzigane, indien…

«- Vous êtes tout ça ? demanda timidement Fye qui ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait.

«- _Jawohl_ ! Et plus encore !... Actuellement, je suis connu sous le nom de Ferdinand l'Epoustouflant Sorcier des Brumes… J'avoue que je suis content de ce surnom-là !»

Fye comprit qu'il avait affaire à un illusionniste bonimenteur, un vieil homme qui plus est et qui avait construit sa carrière, comme beaucoup le faisait, sur de multiples identités et origines. Brouillant les pistes sur eux-mêmes pour mieux camoufler leur art, jusqu'à oublier qui ils étaient réellement.

Le Ferdinand en question lui tendit d'un geste ample une carte d'invitation pour le _Sunrise Theater_ : «Je serai ravi, cher confrère, que vous veniez voir mon propre spectacle… J'_officie_ quatre soirs par semaine. Venez plutôt le mercredi ; il y a moins de pèlerins dans l'antichambre et nous pourrons discuter plus calmement dans ma loge de tours et de magie !

«- De tours et de magie ?» Ce vieil homme excentrique au discours sibyllin intriguait Fye : «N'est-ce pas la même chose ?

«- Ooh ! Bien sûr que non ! Et vous le savez, _mon cher confrère_ !»

Le mage blond sentit un courant d'air glacé sur son échine en entendant ces paroles. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir le regard de Ferdinand le vriller sur place avant de redevenir chaleureux. L'homme se tourna vers Sakura toujours juchée sur sa malle : «Votre assistante était vraiment… _délicieuse_ !

«- Elle est ma petite sœur ! crut devoir préciser Fye avec précipitation.»

Le vieillard se rapprocha de la jeune fille et se pencha pour lui prodiguer un baisemain : «Mademoiselle, vous êtes merveilleuse sur scène ! Vous rayonniez littéralement ! J'espère que vous aussi vous me ferez l'honneur d'accepter mon invitation…» A elle également, il tendit alors une carte, qu'elle prit du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Aussitôt après Ferdinand recula brusquement et s'inclina légèrement devant Fye. Ils se resserrèrent la main : «Alors, à la prochaine, cher confrère ! Je suis impatient de vous revoir !»

Sur ce, il quitta la loge. Fye referma la porte derrière lui avant d'échanger un regard éberlué avec Sakura : «Curieux bonhomme, commenta-t-il. J'ai cru un moment qu'il avait deviné qu'elle était ma vraie nature…

«- Il me fait peur ! murmura Sakura.

«- Hum… A mon avis, il est inoffensif, mais tout de même… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser !»

De petits coups répétés contre le couvercle de la malle firent sauter la jeune fille à terre. Aussitôt Mokona en surgit tout excité : «Une plume ! Une plume !! Mokona vient de sentir la présence d'une plume !!!»

**(à suivre...)**

**

* * *

**

_J'adore faire rougir Sakura !! Elle est trop mimi quand elle "s'empourpre" !! ;-)_

_J'espère que mon Ferdinand vous a bien intrigués..._

_Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore bouclé (j'ai quelques soucis avec l'agencement des événements...). Peut-être serez-vous obligés d'attendre un ch'tit peu, le temps que je mette à jour une (voir deux) de mes histoires sur Harry Potter (oui, oui, j'adore les magiciens de toute espèce...)_

_A +_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ferdinand

_Kikou ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Ferdinand

«Je le sens pas votre vieux ! avait déclaré Kurogané d'un air sombre. Et son intérêt pour la princesse Sakura me paraît suspect…»

Fye ne cessait de repenser à sa rencontre avec Ferdinand. Assis seul dans le salon, pendant que ses compagnons étaient partis en vadrouille dans le quartier en emportant Mokona, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur ce qu'il devait décider : après tout, où résidait le mal à accepter une invitation et à s'y rendre ? Si la petite créature de Yuko la Sorcière avait senti une plume, valait mieux du reste ne pas perdre de vue ce curieux et intriguant «sorcier des brumes»… Et Fye s'avouait intrigué. Quel genre d'illusionniste pouvait-il être ? Et qu'avait voulu-t-il dire sur ses tours et la magie ? «_N'est-ce pas la même chose ? - Bien sûr que non, et vous le savez, mon cher confrère !»_

Fye ne ressentait plus réellement cette peur qui l'avait parcouru : s'étant fait une raison, il devait admettre qu'il était impossible pour ce Ferdinand d'avoir découvert sa vraie nature, car les gens de ce monde ignorait la _vraie_ magie ; c'était une évidence et cet homme ne devait pas faire exception… Mais la réponse qu'aurait eu Kurogané à cet état de fait lui apparaissait nettement : «Mais qui te dit qu'il ne vient pas d'une autre dimension, comme nous ?»

Cependant, Fye, curieusement, n'arrivait pas à envisager cette possibilité et continuait à considérer ce singulier personnage comme un inoffensif vieillard…

Regardant à nouveau son invitation, il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la pendule et prit sa décision : résolument, il sortit du logis pour se rendre au _Sunrise Theater_.

----------

De l'extérieur, la bâtisse ne payait pas de mine : son architecture de grosses pierres encrassées s'imposait lourdement, offrant un abord peu engageant et insalubre. Fye en fut légèrement déçu, s'étant attendu à une meilleure façade que ce bouge guère plus reluisant que le cabaret des _Two Mermaids_. Néanmoins, la foule se pressait en masse devant le guichet d'entrée : et étonnamment au milieu des redingotes fripées des dandys-voyous du quartier, des bonnets blancs des petites commerçantes et des quelques ouvriers tirés à quatre épingles dans leurs habits du dimanche, Fye distingua quelques messieurs aux smokings reluisants, hauts-de-forme cerclés de velours, bottines cirées et gants impeccables. Aux bras de ces gentlemen, des coquettes et des belles de nuit toutes enrubannées de fanfreluches aux couleurs criardes, plumes écarlates sur leurs chapeaux, mais également plusieurs épouses respectables accompagnant leurs maris.

Ce public bigarré rehaussa l'intérêt de Fye, qui se demandait plus que jamais comment ce vieil homme ne payant pas de mine, aux allures d'épouvantail aviné, pouvait draguer autant de monde à son spectacle… Il se mêla à la file d'attente.

----------

Kurogané introduisit la clef dans la serrure en soufflant discrètement : cette ballade dans les rues de Londres l'avait bien malgré lui épuisé et sa jambe l'élançait douloureusement. Mais il était heureux d'avoir pu sortir après son isolement «médical» de plusieurs semaines. Les deux gosses n'étaient pas d'une compagnie désagréable, se montrant charmants et prévenants avec lui, mais sans attention excessive. Quant à la boule de poils, contrainte de jouer les peluches dans ce monde matérialiste, elle n'avait pas quitté le panier d'osier où Sakura avait entreposé quelques victuailles glanées en chemin. Bref, il s'était agi d'un petit tour reposant, que Kurogané n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. De plus, cela le changeait des blagues idiotes et des sourires hypocrites de ce satané magicien blond !

Laissant entrer d'abord les deux jeunes gens, le ninja songea que leur compagnon avait pourtant une drôle d'attitude actuellement. Complètement intrigué par ce Ferdimachin, il en parlait tout le temps et toutes ses pensées semblaient obnubilées par lui. D'après Sakura, il scrutait même chaque soir la salle de ses spectacles, cherchant des yeux le vieil énergumène qui avait tant fait peur à la princesse. Cette fascination tournait à l'obsession et Kurogané en avait plus que ras-le-bol d'entendre Fye miauler sur tous les tons cette attirance bien trop extrême pour n'être qu'un simple intérêt. Décidé à lui changer les idées par une bonne mise au point, le japonais referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers le salon, cherchant le mage dans la pièce…

«Il n'avait pas dit qu'il sortait ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard sans y croire.» Shaolan et Sakura s'échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de secouer négativement la tête. Faisant fi des protestations de sa jambe, Kurogané grimpa quatre à quatre à l'étage, visita les chambres… Inutile : le magicien n'était plus là.

----------

La salle était bondée et ce fut avec bien grand mal que Fye parvint à se glisser vers les premiers rangs. Observant les lieux, il ne les trouva pas plus remarquables que l'allure extérieur du bâtiment : même éclairé de lampes à gaz, le tout, des balcons à l'orchestre jusqu'au poulailler, était sombre et en mauvais état. Pourquoi ce pompeux illusionniste grisonnant se terrait-il dans un trou pareil quand il avait la possibilité d'avoir un tel public ? Peut-être que ce décor branlant faisait-il parti de son personnage ?

Quand le spectacle commença enfin, le gaz fut coupé dans l'alimentation des lampes et une brume spectrale apparut sur la scène. Des machinistes devaient s'activer comme des fous sur des sacs à soufflets pour créer cet effet, qui était plutôt bien rendu dut concéder Fye. Une musique roulante accompagnait cette entrée en matière : deux jeunes femmes en longues toges antiques arrivèrent sur scène en faisant rouler un simulacre de placard en forme de cercueil. Elles l'ouvrirent, découvrant un squelette d'une blancheur immaculée. Quelques petits cris de sursaut retentirent chez les dames du public et Fye eut un sourire ironique : le morbide et le fantastique de boudoir étaient des goûts très à la mode en cette époque victorienne, et Ferdinand jouait à merveille sur ce plaisir de la «répugnance».

Les deux femmes refermèrent le cercueil pour le rouvrir aussitôt : Ferdinand apparut dans toute sa gloire devant son public ravi.

Fye n'était pas impressionné par le tour, d'une simplicité enfantine utilisant un double fond, mais par l'apparence du magicien qui n'avait plus rien du vieillard échevelé et croulant qui s'était présenté à lui : Ferdinand était aussi jeune que lui, bel homme aux traits fins, la peau pâle et ses cheveux longs couleur aile de corbeau. Son regard ressortait comme étant l'aspect le plus troublant de sa physionomie : d'un noir profond comme un gouffre, son âme y était scellée, trompeuse et glaciale. Soudain mal à l'aise, Fye frissonna, vaguement conscient d'avoir fait une erreur de s'être précipité ainsi dans ce théâtre.

Mais le spectacle continuait naturellement, classique. Au détail près que le sorcier des brumes, malgré son jeune âge apparent, était un illusionniste chevronné, connaissant ses effets à la perfection. Il excellait particulièrement dans l'utilisation d'une lenteur calculée et d'une mise en scène tape-à-l'œil, cette dernière si efficace pour berner les esprits. Finalement Fye se prit au jeu, laissant ses craintes sur le côté et apprécia les tours, comme n'importe quel badaud.

Puis Ferdinand arriva à son final et invita plusieurs personnes à le rejoindre. Son regard dévia sur son _cher confrère_ : à l'éclair qui passa dans ses yeux, Fye sut qu'il le reconnaissait, mais il ne le convia pas venir sur scène. L'illusionniste plaça les spectateurs en cercle autour de lui : «Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, le numéro que vous allez voir est considéré comme le plus abouti en son genre, celui dit de la _transportation_. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai aucun accessoire autour de moi, aucune malle ou coffre. Les gens qui m'entourent ont pu également vérifier qu'il n'existait aucune trappe dissimulée sur le parquet… Je vous prie de faire silence et… d'observer… Tout va aller très vite… Par la force des éléments, je vais devant vos yeux disparaître momentanément de la surface du monde ! Je vais à présent me concentrer…» Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il baissa la tête et sembla s'arrêter de respirer : l'imitant, chacun retenait son souffle. Puis l'homme se redressa, chercha Fye dans le public et lui sourit : écartant les bras, il présenta ses paumes et ferma les yeux.

Un cri d'effroi retentit dans la salle : l'instant d'avant, Ferdinand se tenait au milieu des spectateurs en cercle, mais il avait à présent disparu du halo lumineux qui éclairait la scène. Puis des exclamations retentirent en hauteur : Ferdinand venait de réapparaître quasi simultanément dans un balcon. Saluant de larges mouvements du bras la foule qui éclatait d'applaudissements, il se pencha vers elle, puis fit signe au public du poulailler, avant d'embrasser sur la main la dame occupant la loge où il était réapparu.

Abasourdi, incapable du moindre mouvement, Fye le regardait avec une horreur mêlée de respect : tours et magie ! Or ce qu'il venait de voir n'avait pas été un simple exercice d'illusionniste… _Nous parlerons de tours et de magie_…

Oui, ce numéro-là était de la vraie magie, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

----------

Fye ne savait pas quelles raisons le poussaient à attendre là, même s'il était bien décidé à patienter. Le couloir menant aux loges des artistes était obstrué par les curieux, qui tous voulaient voir l'illusionniste prodige. Les dames tiraillaient leurs toilettes dans l'espoir d'être suffisamment bien mises, tandis que des messieurs se proposaient entre eux d'offrir à ce jeune magicien prometteur une carrière internationale. C'était à peine si Fye les écoutait, bien que comprenant plus correctement ce qu'ils disaient : depuis le temps que lui et ses compagnons restaient coincés dans ce monde, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre quelques éléments idiomatiques de la langue parlée ici, même si ça restait limité. C'est pourquoi il préférait toujours partir travailler avec Mokona, c'était plus prudent.

Près d'une heure après, le monde se dispersa et des videurs se chargèrent des derniers traînards issus du bas peuple. S'apprêtant à être jeté dehors de la même manière, Fye décida d'abandonner et de faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une main large et puissante le stoppa sans douceur. Lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le mage découvrit un colosse gigantesque, engoncé dans une veste brune, d'où sortait un col et des manches d'un blanc douteux. Les traits renfrognés et peu aimables, il avait le visage balafré, l'œil gauche fermé par la cicatrice qui disparaissait dans sa barbe broussailleuse : «Msieur Ferdinand voudrait vous voir en particulier, Msieur Fye.»

L'entraînant par le bras, le géant le mena devant la loge, à laquelle il toqua respectueusement. La voix claire de Ferdinand retentit, conviant Fye à entrer : ce dernier fut littéralement poussé à l'intérieur par cette espèce de bête humaine faisant office de portier.

«Mon cher confrère ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui ! Vous n'avez pas trop attendu ? Je vous avais pourtant dit de venir plutôt le mercredi : ce jour-là, je prends le prétexte d'une visite à la famille pour me prélasser tranquillement dans ma loge, sans tous ces emmerdeurs aux questions trop curieuses… Mais où est donc passée votre charmante assistante ? Je l'avais pourtant conviée elle aussi ! Mais excusez ma déplorable politesse… Asseyez-vous à votre aise, mon ami, et causons…»

Un peu submergé par ce flot de paroles, débitées trop rapidement pour qu'il comprenne sans difficulté, Fye accepta le siège avec gratitude : «Votre spectacle, commença-t-il, était… heu… vraiment extraordinaire.

«- N'est-ce pas ? fit l'autre avec suffisance. Mais laissons cela… Où est donc Mademoiselle Sakura ?» Fye tiqua légèrement, se rappelant les mises en garde répétées de Kurogané : «Elle était un peu souffrante, mentit-il.

«- La pauvre ! Tous mes vœux de rétablissement !... De toute façon, c'est vous que je voulais voir !» Les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement, le mage de Seles marmonna avec incrédulité : «Moi ?

«- Oui, vous ! Mais nul besoin de faire cette figure de carême, je ne suis pas le Saint Père en visitation, Dieu merci !»

Sentant la présence de la brute derrière la porte de la loge, Fye se raidit : «Que me voulez-vous ?... Et à quoi rime toute cette comédie ?» Ferdinand, déjà très pâle, perdit le peu de ses couleurs, avant que ses joues ne s'empourprent, embarrassé : «Vous voulez parler de mon déguisement de l'autre jour ?... Acceptez mes excuses pour vous avoir berné, mais je sors toujours incognito de mon antre et j'ai toujours recours à du maquillage ou à des postiches… Déformation professionnelle sans doute, mais c'est aussi dû au souvenir cuisant de problèmes que j'ai eus plus jeune… Là d'où je viens, les faiseurs de tours sont toujours menacés du bûcher… J'ai eu droit au fouet lorsque des fanatiques m'ont reconnu…»

Fye déglutit : «Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse… Je croyais que vous vous fichiez uniquement de moi, j'étais dans l'erreur…» Le sourire arrogant retrouva son chemin sur le visage de Ferdinand, qui remplit deux verres : «Brisons là ! Levons un toast à la vraie magie, mon cher confrère ! Celle qui ne trompe pas !

«- Je suis justement venu vous voir pour vous questionner à ce propos, déclara Fye sans toucher à la liqueur que lui tendait le brun. Qu'entendez-vous par «vraie» magie ?

«- Oh ! Allons, ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous ne voulez pas boire ? Vous avez tord.» Avalant d'un seul coup le contenu de son verre, Ferdinand porta ensuite celui de Fye à sa bouche pour le vider. Puis, avant que son vis-à-vis ne puisse réagir, il se pencha vers lui et appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, les forçant à s'ouvrir : tétanisé, le mage sentit l'alcool couler sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. Il toussa en se dégageant, tachant son menton, ses mains et ses vêtements.

«Oups, commenta Ferdinand avec espièglerie.» Il tira de sa manche un mouchoir brodé et le tendit à Fye, qui le lui arracha avec fureur, s'essuyant de son mieux avant de se précipiter vers la sortie : il se cogna à l'armoire humaine qui la bloquait et qui émit un grognement. «Laisse-le passer, Caïn ! ordonna Ferdinand.» Le colosse s'écarta et Fye s'en alla s'en se retourner.

Posant sa main fine sur la grosse patte de son homme de main, le jeune illusionniste murmura : «Suis-le… Tâche de découvrir où il habite…»

**(à suivre...)**

**

* * *

**

_Alors, oui, effectivement, j'ai vu (et lu dans la foulée) "Le Prestige", film génial (qui diffère d'ailleurs légèrement avec le bouquin, tout aussi génial... les deux sont intéressants, car je trouve que les perspectives n'y sont pas les mêmes...). Quiconque a vu l'un ou lu l'autre aura ainsi tout de suite tilté avec le numéro final de Ferdinand... ;-p_

_A ce propos, mon "Ferdinand nouveau" vous plaît-il ? J'espère ! Alors, à vos claviers, et à la prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Petites confidences

_Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à updater, mais ces dernières semaines ont été "merdiques". Pas pu trouver de boulot pour cet été, résultat je me retrouve en stage (super...). De plus la déprime maternelle déteignant sur moi, j'étais dotée d'une motivation abyssale... Bref, j'en ai conclu que pour "oublier", la lecture et l'écriture étaient de merveilleux dérivatifs. Cela ressemble un peu à de la fuite, mais ça soulage... (désolée pour ce laïus auto-plaintif, mais ça fait du bien...)_

_Donc ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je rappelle que je ne prends pas en compte les événements de la série à partir du tome 13 (à ce propos, z'avez lu le tome 14 ? je suis tombée en extase avec la dernière image !! aah ! trop beau !! ... que voulez-vous, j'adore ce perso, j'étais trop contente de le retrouver !!)_

_Note : de k+, ma fic passe à T, amplement justifié par ce chapitre (je vous laisse lire pour vous en rendre compte). Je ne pense pas passer à M, car pour l'instant ça ne se justifie pas (si cela devait arriver, j'encadrai plutôt ledit passage concerné avec des avertissements). Pour ce chap, je vous mets donc un petit avertissement, mais je pense que la plupart d'entre vous en ont lu d'autres ! ;-)_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Petites confidences**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?_ Kurogané n'osait s'interroger à voix haute, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Après tout Shaolan et Sakura étaient aussi inquiets que lui, mais leur innocence naturelle avait toujours tendance à minimiser, ou du moins relativiser, les situations tendues. Or le ninja ne voulait pas leur infliger sa propre incertitude, pour ne pas les paniquer réellement. Quant à Mokona, la petite créature s'était postée à l'étage et surveillait la rue de la fenêtre du couloir.

Le magicien, s'il se révélait fuyant et réservé malgré ses postures introverties, n'était cependant pas du genre à leur fausser compagnie de la sorte. Il s'agissait du reste de la première fois où il se démenait ouvertement avec l'attitude voleuse et défensive du secret ; or, Kurogané avait du mal à concevoir que cet illusionniste excentrique, ce Ferdinand des Brumes, ait suffi à déclencher une crise chez le mage de Seles. Et alors qu'il hésitait encore à nommer cette crise «Ashura», ce qui troublait le plus l'impitoyable gardien de Tomoyo était en somme son propre désarroi. Dans les débuts de leurs aventures, il ne s'en serait pas soucier, mais à présent il devait admettre que Fye réussissait à le rendre anxieux. Peu enclin à parler de lui-même, il ressentit le besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce magicien de malheur, qui, à n'en pas douter, courait petit à petit à sa perte. Kurogané se jurait d'y remédier, même si les vraies raisons de cette décision avaient encore du mal à s'imposer…

«Fye !! Fye !! résonna la voix de Mokona, qui se laissa ensuite tomber dans la cage d'escalier jusque dans les bras de Sakura : Il arrive !! Mokona vient de le voir ! Il arrive en courant !!...»

La boule blanche n'eut pas le temps de s'exclamer d'avantage, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement : haletant, le mage la referma tout aussi violemment et s'appuya dessus. Nu-tête, ayant perdu son chapeau dans son affolement, les cheveux plaqués de sueur sur son crâne et les membres tremblants d'avoir tant couru, il tournait le dos à ses camarades chagrinés, pesant lourdement son front contre le bois du chambranle. Kurogané remarqua alors de petites taches foncées sur ses manches. Sakura les vit également et porta vivement ses mains à ses joues : «Oh ! Fye ! Serais-tu blessé ?» Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, mais Shaolan la retint gentiment d'un bras, en déniant lentement de la tête.

Kurogané fit quelques pas, puis obligea en douceur mais fermement le magicien à se retourner. D'autres taches brunes salissaient son col et sa veste. Le ninja renifla d'un air entendu en fronçant les sourcils : «Je n'ai pas de mal à croire que tu ais senti le besoin d'une bonne cuite, bien que j'avoue ne pas comprendre exactement ce qui t'arrive. Mais la prochaine fois, on ira ensemble dans cette taverne…

«- Je n'ai pas bu ! se défendit rapidement Fye.

«- Pourtant tu empestes ! tonna Kurogané. Où es-tu allé ?

«- Je… J'a-j'avais besoin de voir… quelqu'un ! bégaya maladroitement le magicien, qui semblait se recroqueviller comme un enfant sous l'ombre du ninja.

«- Vraiment ? répliqua le Japonais, sarcastique. Et qui connais-tu en ce monde que nous ne connaissons pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé retrouver cet illusionniste de pacotille ?!»

Se dégageant, Fye battit en retraite vers l'escalier : «Non, il est tout sauf un charlatan… Il… Il _sait_…

«- Quoi donc ? intervint Shaolan. Que sait-il ?» Le magicien le regarda sans sembler comprendre, puis il gravit les marches avec lassitude, se retenant à la rampe : «Je suis désolé… Je crois que… votre _père_ a raison, les enfants, ajouta-t-il avec une voix joyeuse contrefaite et ratée. J'ai besoin d'une douche…»

Il se réfugia dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kurogané, mais ne s'y enferma pas. Le plus grand silence régna un moment, puis Sakura confia un Mokona tout tristounet à Shaolan et souleva ses jupes d'un air décidé : «Il doit avoir besoin de réconfort ; je vais le voir.» Mais Kurogané s'interposa : «Princesse.» La jeune femme s'arrêta, une moue embarrassée sur le visage : le ninja avait le don pour réussir à la tempérer d'un mot. Pire que son frère, dont elle se souvenait à présent de l'irascibilité !

«Je dirai qu'il a avant tout besoin d'un bon coup de pied là où je pense ! exposa sans ambages Kurogané. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il s'enferme sur lui-même. Dès le début, son attitude envers nous n'a jamais été claire ! Plus de réconfort, il lui faut un aiguillon pour le réveiller !

«- Mais…, bafouilla Sakura dont le côté maternelle se révoltait.

«- Princesse, je…

«- Je vais le voir.»

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Shaolan, qui rendit Mokona à la princesse : «Shaolan…, murmura la créature.

«- Vous avez raison tous les deux, mais nous devons lui donner une chance de s'expliquer… Il ne vous dira rien, princesse, car il n'aimerait pas décharger ses peines sur vous et vous affliger. Et excusez-moi, mais je pense qu'il ne vous dirait rien non plus, Kurogané-san… et ce pour les mêmes raisons.»

Le ninja avait l'air impassible, mais son expression restait tendue : «Et pourquoi te parlerait-il ?

«- Je ne partage pas de… _sentiments_ particuliers avec lui… Je suis un ami, un compagnon de voyage, rien de plus.

«- C'est déjà beaucoup, gamin, remarqua le Japonais. Qu'il veuille épargner la princesse, je le conçois, mais moi ? Je ne suis, comme tu dis, _rien de plus_ que toi.

«- Ne me croyez pas aussi naïf que j'en ai l'air, répondit Shaolan avec une autorité surprenante. C'est faux, et vous le savez.»

----------

On cogna à la porte, mais il ne prit pas tout de suite la peine de répondre. Puis on insista et, s'éclaircissant la gorge, il pria d'une voix sourde la personne d'entrer : Shaolan referma derrière lui sans un mot et s'avança lentement dans le halo lumineux du bougeoir placé sur le chevet. Le magicien, à demi dissimulé par la pénombre, était assis sur son lit, les bras ballants sur ses genoux et la tête basse de lassitude. Il avait enlevé sa veste, mais gardé sa chemise souillée par l'alcool et la transpiration : s'il ne se changeait pas, il allait choper la crève, mais Shaolan se garda de lui faire la morale d'entrée de jeu.

Il s'installa face à lui, sur le lit de Kurogané et attendit que le mage se décidât, mais ce dernier se démenait intérieurement, se mordant les lèvres.

«Mr Fye, commença Shaolan. Vous êtes allé voir le vieux Ferdinand. Que s'est-il passé ?

«- Vieux ? répéta le magicien avec un sourire ironique en coin. Cet homme cache bien son jeu, il est aussi jeune que moi. Adepte des identités et des déguisements, il a tout de l'illusionniste ambulant, et pourtant…» Sa voix se perdit sans qu'il finisse sa phrase. Shaolan ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais si Mokona avait senti la présence d'une plume chez ce Sorcier des Brumes, il devait en savoir plus, c'était capital.

«Que ne me dites-vous pas ?»

Mais Fye se taisait, l'échine courbée et les mains frissonnantes.

«Je vous en prie, insista le jeune archéologue.Que vous est-il arrivé pour vous mettre dans cet état ?» Tâtant sa chemise distraitement, le mage de Seles haussa les épaules : «Une légère bousculade. Et je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool !» _Du moins, pas assez pour que cela compte_, ajouta Fye pour lui-même. Il sentait encore les lèvres de Ferdinand le prenant de surprise et la liqueur enflammant sa bouche. Il déglutit, puis croisa furtivement le regard droit de Shaolan : «Il voulait s'entretenir avec moi de la _vraie_ magie ! J'ignore s'il en est véritablement capable, ou s'il est un manipulateur de génie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sait pour mon compte…

«- Quoi ? fit incrédule son jeune ami. Mais alors, pour la princesse Sakura, il…

«- A priori, elle ne l'intéresse pas, affirma le magicien en se redressant quelque peu. C'est moi qu'il voulait atteindre. Mais que me veut-il ?... Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Seigneur !» Il porta une main à sa bouche, l'air soudain effrayé : «Excuse-moi, Shaolan… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…»

Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se désola de ne pas posséder les qualités de consolation de Sakura, qui aurait su trouver les mots justes pour l'apaiser. Fye baissait sa garde, au bord des larmes, et Shaolan devait au moins l'aider à parler : c'était de ça dont il avait besoin.

«Il vous a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

«- Des réminiscences plutôt, avoua le magicien en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrant. J'ai toujours été faible… Me manipuler a toujours été facile, et Ferdinand me l'a rappelé…

«- Faible ?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous vous êtes toujours montré courageux, d'une grande perspicacité… Vous n'êtes pas faible, Fye-san !

«- Il y a différentes sortes de faiblesse. Et il en existe certaines contre lesquelles on ne peut rien…

«- Ne dites pas cela ! Il y a toujours une solution !

«- On croirait entendre Kuro-Kuro en pleine sentence paternelle ! Tu l'imites à merveille, Shaolan…»

Le ton s'était voulu cinglant, mais Fye n'avait pas le cœur à rabrouer le jeune homme, qui ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Celui-ci le savait, mais comprit que la conversation s'arrêtait là. Il souhaita une bonne nuit au mage et se retira.

----------

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kurogané pénétra dans la chambre : la bougie finissait de se consumer sur le chevet, n'éclairant plus que très partiellement. Le magicien était toujours assis, amorphe, sur son lit et ne sembla pas réagir quand le ninja s'approcha de lui. Soupirant intérieurement, ce dernier lui saisit un bras et tira dessus pour l'obliger à se lever, mais Fye semblait décider à faire sa tête de mule. Kurogané serra un peu et lui attrapa son autre bras, le mettant debout d'un mouvement.

«Kuro-sama, je…»

Avec brusquerie, le guerrier des forêts le dévêtit de son gilet de soie et de sa chemise, tous deux irrécupérables, puis le frictionna avec une fine couverture : «Sakura t'aurait bercé avec sa tendresse naturelle, siffla Kurogané. Mais moi, je suis tout sauf tendre, bien qu'encore trop conciliant. J'aurai effectivement été ton père que tu aurais eu une gifle !»

Faisant perlé son petit rire triste, Fye referma les pans de la couverture sur lui : «Tiens-tu ce trait de caractère de ton propre père ? Il devait être quelqu'un de formidable…

«- En effet, répondit le ninja en le fixant. Mais pour le trait de caractère, ce serait plutôt ma mère en l'occurrence, qui aussi douce qu'elle était n'hésitait pas à me corriger quand j'en avais besoin !

«- Que de violence, mon cher Kuro-dono ! La vie d'un apprenti guerrier doit être épique !

«- Ne te cache pas à nouveau derrière des faux-semblants. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…» Une étincelle tremblota dans les yeux de Fye : «Le crois-tu ? Je n'ai pourtant eu ni père, ni mère…» Une confidence !, c'était si rare de sa part. Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Kurogané soupira à nouveau : «Enlève ton pantalon, il est temps de se coucher et tu dors déjà debout…» Se retournant vers son lit, Fye s'exécuta en silence et voulut se glisser dans ses draps, lorsqu'il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière.

«_Kurogané_, que… ?

«- Chut ! lui intima le ninja en passant un bras sur son torse pour le coller à lui. Ce n'est probablement rien… Allonge-toi.» A moitié forcé, le magicien se retrouva dans le lit de son vis-à-vis. Le Japonais arrangea draps et couvertures autour d'eux, puis s'étendit à son tour, calant le dos du mage contre lui. Raidi, Fye tressaillait à la moindre infime caresse de ces mains effleurant son ventre ou sa gorge : «Kuro…

«- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien…» Fye crut sentir quelque chose se durcir contre le bas de son échine quand le ninja bougea momentanément pour mieux s'installer : figé, il n'osait remuer et tâcha de se détendre. Les caresses demeurèrent légères et finalement le magicien réussit à se décontracter. Il se laissa même aller contre Kurogané, dont la chaleur le soulageait et l'enveloppait. Une main se posa à plat sur son ventre et une voix grave et étonnamment douce chuchota à son oreille : «Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose…

«- Merci… Mais…» Un frottement entre ses cuisses le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, le ninja passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux : «Excuse-moi.

«- Ne…, tenta de protester Fye.

«- C'est tout, je n'irai pas plus loin… Dors maintenant, il ne se passera rien.» Peu après, le magicien entendit Kurogané ronfler contre sa nuque et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il le rejoignit rapidement dans le sommeil.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! A la prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Réflexion et discussion

_Hello !_

_Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? ;-p_

_Alors, je n'ai pas trop le temps de me relire. De petites corrections suivront peut-être. Chapitre centré surtout sur les réflexions de ce cher Kurogané. J'espère que mon approche du personnage vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Réflexion et discussion**

Il n'était pas venu pour profiter du spectacle : l'essence d'un ninja est d'avoir un but et de s'y tenir. Et il était là pour surveiller, monter la garde. Cependant, il se laissait malgré lui distraire par les petites illusions de Fye, applaudissant comme les autres à chaque nouveau tour. Enfant, quand les grandes festivités paysannes attiraient des artistes dans la province reculée de ses parents, il échappait régulièrement à ses instructeurs pour se mêler aux gamins des fermes et regarder les acrobates, les montreurs d'ours et les manipulateurs de masques. De trop rares diversions dans son univers rigoriste, où chaque heure de son quotidien devait être consacrée aux études et aux maniements des armes : en y réfléchissant, il soupçonnait ses parents de le laisser filer lors de ces fêtes pour lui permettre de souffler. Cela n'en rendait le souvenir que plus plaisant.

Or donc, même si ses yeux d'expert savaient déchiffrer les manipulations du magicien, il reconnaissait que Fye se révélait extrêmement habile et rapide. A plusieurs reprises, les mains du mage étaient allées presque trop vite : de fait fasciné, Kurogané se faisait un jeu de les suivre dans leur travail d'illusion. Le ninja s'en flattait, tandis que l'enfant qu'il croyait étouffé en lui se réjouissait.

De plus, Fye dégageait indiscutablement un charisme sur les spectateurs du cabaret.Tous avaient délaissé verres et couverts pour lui prêter attention. Même les hommes plus frustres accoudés sur le zinc semblaient apprécier les numéros. Ce parterre, qui était essentiellement composé d'ouvriers en goguette, de pêcheurs de la Tamise et de petits artisans de quartier, avait en général deux réactions possibles face à ce genre de spectacle : la huée avec jets de bouteilles, ou l'admiration sincère de ceux qui oublient pendant un moment leur triste réalité. Et Fye plaisait à ce parterre, qu'il divertissait avec sa magie.

«Sacré foutu mage ! murmura Kurogané avec un petit sourire.» Décidément, le blond cachait bien son jeu : il avait une âme de comédien.

Complètement subjugué par ces mains pâles et fines qui dansaient dans l'air, le ninja soupira discrètement. Il avait adoré serrer contre lui son mystérieux compagnon, plus tremblant et effarouché qu'une demoiselle. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Un tel sentiment n'était évidement pas apparu à la première rencontre : à l'époque, pratiquement un an déjà, quand ils faisaient face à la Sorcière des Dimensions, il aurait fui le mage comme la peste. Ce personnage si étranger dans son apparence, si extraverti et stupidement moqueur, qui se gaussait d'un rien et jouait ouvertement les hypocrites, plus remuant qu'une girouette et aussi dégingandé qu'un épouvantail, lui hérissait le poil.

Kurogané fronça les sourcils. Fye avait cependant été parfois plus silencieux qu'une tombe : son visage défait son masque de gaîté, qui ne parvenait plus à dissimuler les traces des larmes, ses lèvres pincées dans un vain sourire et ses yeux fatigués accusant un mauvais sommeil, tous ces détails s'étaient rapidement dévoilés. Désormais, quand le magicien se croyait seul et cessait sa comédie, il y avait toujours le ninja pour l'observer à la dérobé : plus aucun de ses artifices ne lui échappaient.

Un souvenir frappa soudain Kurogané. Quand, séparés des deux jeunes et de Mokona, ils avaient atterri sur les terres forestières du clan Yasha, ils avaient erré pendant des jours avant d'être accueillis dans un temple. On ne leur avait étrangement posé aucune question ; Fye aurait été, de toute façon, bien en peine d'y répondre, car sans Mokona il ne comprenait pas la langue. Plus chanceux, Kurogané s'était vite adapté, le dialecte local ressemblant au japonais. Engagés dans l'armée du seigneur Yasha, les guerriers les avaient regardés d'abord avec suspicion, surtout Fye, mais ils se trouvaient alors en trop mauvaise position numéraire pour faire les difficiles : ils furent du reste vite satisfaits, leurs deux nouvelles recrues se révélant expertes.

Avec patience, Kurogané avait commencé à enseigner le japonais à Fye, mais ce dernier paraissait souvent perdu, comme déconnecté. Non qu'il ne faisait aucun effort, mais il se montrait tout de même curieusement peu conciliant. De fait à l'écart des autres par la barrière de la langue, le mage s'isolait. Et un jour, s'étant levé tôt pour s'entraîner, le ninja l'avait découvert au milieu de la salle du dojo, à genoux et assis sur ses talons. Il regardait devant lui et tournait le dos au Japonais. Vêtu d'un simple kimono noirâtre, il venait certainement de se laver : ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient le long de son échine. Troublé, Kurogané avait longtemps regardé cette nuque à moitié nue, luisante d'eau, cette peau blanche qu'il voulut aussitôt faire rougir. Il se vit approcher en silence et s'agenouiller derrière le magicien ; ses mains firent glisser le kimono sur ses épaules, découvrant son dos cambré comme celui d'une femme ; il se baissa pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres… Fye s'était alors retourné et lui avait souri : en réalité, Kurogané n'avait jamais quitté le pas de la porte. Il avait alors cru avoir perdu la seule possibilité qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

Les applaudissement le tirèrent de sa rêverie : Fye venait de faire apparaître des colombes. Le ninja se passa une main dans les cheveux. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cette scène ? Il enlaçait le magicien au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, il l'entendait gémir à son oreille, il respirait son odeur, il l'étreignait avec fougue : ce lieu viril aiguisait ses fantasmes. Il se disait que cela venait sans doute de son éducation : les seules femmes qu'il avait côtoyées avaient été sa mère et ses servantes dans les premières années de sa vie, puis il avait été cantonné à un univers d'hommes encadré des quatre murs d'un dojo. Très vite, son penchant s'était affirmé pour les corps masculins, mais les «relations» s'étaient vite étouffées dans les ombres et la nuit : on ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses et on les oubliait. Pour tous les autres, cela restait fugitif. Pas pour Kurogané, mais il avait dû faire comme si.

Il n'expliquait pas son attirance pour Fye, car autrefois, avec ses partenaires d'un instant, tout avait toujours été purement physique. Tout au plus avait-il connu une forte amitié pour un tel ou un tel. C'était en revanche la première fois qu'il sentait son désir bridé par des sentiments. Il se faisait un devoir de protéger le magicien, de lui laisser le temps. Il voulait l'aimer comme on ne devait pas aimer un homme, du moins selon les codes de sa province d'origine.

Cela avait été dur de ne pas se laisser emporter par son excitation l'autre soir. Il en sourit. Oui, cela avait été difficile, mais il avait finalement respecté le mage, qui en toute confiance s'était abandonné dans ses bras : il en avait ressenti un profond bien-être…

«Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Vous êtes bien Kurogané-san ? Puis-je me joindre à vous ?»

Le ninja releva brusquement la tête vers la voix qui lui avait parlé avec un accent étranger traînant, mais en japonais ! Un homme brun, portant moustache et bouc noir, le dévisageait avec un petit sourire.

«Vous… ?

«- Vous ne me connaissez pas encore réellement. Je me présente : Ferdinand.» L'homme tendit la main, mais l'autre ne la serra pas. Haussant les épaules, l'illusionniste vedette du _Sunrise Theater_ s'installa sans plus de façon en face de Kurogané.

«Qu'avez-vous fait à Fye l'autre jour ? attaqua aussitôt le ninja.

«- Diantre ! Vous partez bille en tête !... Que lui ai-je fait ? J'ai juste testé ses résistances…» Les yeux du Japonais n'étaient plus qu'une fente : «Vous ne vous êtes pas battus, cependant ?

«- Oh, non ! Quel impulsif décidément ! Je l'ai juste… «embrassé»…»

D'un bond, Kurogané avait saisi Ferdinand au col. La pénombre du fond de la salle les protégeait des regards, mais quelques personnes attablées près d'eux commencèrent à les regarder de biais : «Vous n'allez pas déclancher une rixe maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement l'illusionniste. Pas pendant le spectacle de votre ami. On se ferait vider des lieux tous les deux : or vous ne voulez pas le perdre des yeux, et personnellement ma fierté en prendrait un coup…» Lentement, Kurogané le relâcha et se rassit. Avec un sourire de connivence mal placée, Ferdinand fit un geste élégant de la main, faisant apparaître deux petits verres à liqueur, puis il sortit une flasque de sa poche intérieure. Remplissant les verres, il en déposa un sous le nez du ninja, avant d'avaler le sien cul sec.

«Bourbon, expliqua-t-il. Je n'aime pas le whisky anglais… Bon ! Si nous parlions.

«- De quoi ? répliqua Kurogané, toujours agressif.

«- Mais de ce qui nous intéresse tous… Vous recherchez une plume, n'est-il pas vrai ?»

Méthodiquement, il remplit et avala un deuxième verre, sous l'œil médusé et plus que suspicieux du ninja : «Que savez-vous ? fit ce dernier. Comment savez-vous que nous recherchons une plume ?

«- Je ne le savais pas, fit l'autre avec un air ironique. Vous venez de me le confirmer.

«- Ecoutez. Evitez de me prendre pour un imbécile.

«- Vous ne semblez effectivement pas être du genre à prendre avec des pincettes… Très bien… Je ne savais pas que vous recherchiez une plume. Disons que je m'en doutais fortement. J'avais surtout senti l'aura magique de votre ami, qui en ce moment même s'abaisse à faire des numéros de pacotille… Il ne devrait pas se restreindre à cela…

«- Allez au fait.»

Songeur, Ferdinand caressait sa moustache postiche. Il réajusta son monocle et se pencha en avant : «J'ai besoin d'une information que détient votre précieux Fye. S'il se montre docile et me laisse l'obtenir, alors… je vous donnerai la plume que je possède… Vous ne buvez pas ?»

N'attendant pas la réponse, il prit le verre de Kurogané et le but. Il s'inclina ensuite avec raideur : «Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles.» A ce moment, la lumière fut ravivée dans les lampes à pétrole : Fye venait de finir son spectacle et les gens applaudissaient avec chaleur. Le ninja regarda vivement autour de lui, mais Ferdinand s'était littéralement volatilisé.

**(à suivre...)**

**

* * *

**

_Les ennuis commencent dans le prochain chapitre... Niark ! Niark ! Niark !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-là. A la prochaine ! Bizz_


End file.
